


Settling the Score

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: When Jun asks Nino to move in with him, Nino doesn’t hesitate to say yes. Unfortunately for him, living with Jun requires him to make some sacrifices.





	Settling the Score

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**arashi_exchange**](http://arashi-exchange.livejournal.com/)  
>  Based on a prompt by [**learashi**](http://learashi.livejournal.com/)

Nino was surprised when Jun asked him to go to dinner one evening. They had never gone to dinner together without anyone else. Nino couldn’t help but wonder why Jun wanted just the two of them to go out. Was Jun going to scold him about something? Maybe Jun was going to tell Nino that he needed to eat better, or that he needed to pay more attention during rehearsals. Nino reluctantly agreed and met Jun that night. When he arrived, the air was a bit awkward, and Jun seemed pretty nervous.

Nino found himself even more surprised when Jun suddenly confessed that he liked him with a shaky voice. Nino was shocked that Jun could like someone like him. Nino wasn’t quite sure whether he really liked Jun back or not, but they agreed to start dating. Nino would he stupid to not at least try to date _Matsumoto Jun_ . He wasn’t certain that they were compatible, but Jun was hot and Nino was willing to make _some_ sacrifices...

************************************************************************

Nino struggled with sacrificing his alone time. Yes, he understood that the point of dating   
was to spend time with the other person, but Nino still needed some time for himself and his precious video games. Nino’s pile of unopened games was growing taller and taller and it was seriously stressing him out. He also had to deal with Jun constantly nagging at him to take better care of himself. Jun kept making sure he was eating well, drinking water, getting enough sleep, etc. He even forced Nino to exercise occasionally. Nino knew he didn’t take good care of himself, but he certainly didn’t need Jun constantly telling him that.

Despite the occasional annoyances, Nino found himself falling for Jun fast. Nino wasn't the type to really fall in love easily, as he believed love would never really last and he would just get hurt in the end. But something about Jun made Nino’s heart beat faster and that seriously pissed Nino off. He tried not to get attached so quickly, but he failed.

But as months passed, Nino began to feel hopeful. He still loved Jun and Jun still loved him back. Maybe he would never stop feeling warm and fuzzy every time Jun kissed him. Maybe he wouldn’t get bored with being in a relationship with the same person.

Maybe Jun wouldn’t hurt him like others had before.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jun hadn’t hurt him. Rather, Jun had made Nino a better person. Nino found himself falling deeper in love everyday, and before he knew it, his and Jun’s first anniversary as a couple came and went.

With that said, of course Nino didn’t think moving in with Jun would be too difficult.

In the past he had dormed with _Aiba_ , for crying out loud! Certainly if he could deal with Aiba, he’d be able to deal with Jun, his boyfriend of over a year now. Sure, Jun was a bit of a diva sometimes, and was particular about some things, but he wasn’t that bad.

So when Jun asked Nino to move in with him, Nino didn’t hesitate to say yes.

And believing it would be easy was his first mistake.

************************************************************************

First came the decision of where to live. Nino would have been perfectly content moving into Jun’s current apartment. There was more than enough space for the two of them, and it would be much less of a hassle.

Jun disagreed.

“We’re moving to a new apartment. Final.”  
“Why? Wouldn’t it just be easier for me to move in with you?”   
“I’m running out of space to put all of my stuff, Kazu! My apartment has become a cluttered mess!”   
Nino gawked. There was no way someone needed more room than Jun had in his apartment, right? And besides, Jun’s apartment was not cluttered. Nino groaned.   
“Fine! But I am _not_ spending a lot of money!”

 

“Kazu, I found this really nice apartment in Shibuya! Look here-“  
“I am not moving to Shibuya! It’s too far away from most of my jobs, and it’s way too expensive!”   
“But if we move to Shibuya, we can get married someday! Wouldn’t that be great?”   
Nino didn’t give a shit about the same-sex ‘marriages’ that were now offered in Shibuya. He didn’t need a huge wedding and a government document to prove that he loved Jun. But Jun really wanted a wedding, and Nino gave in to the pleading expression Jun gave him.

And then almost passed out when he saw how much the rent cost.

 

Nino – 0 Jun – 1  
************************************************************************

“This apartment is too big! I’m going to get lost in here!”  
“It’s not _that_ big.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me? There are mansions that are smaller than this!”   
Nino wasn’t exactly exaggerating when he said that.   
“Nino, this way I can have friends here, rather than risk getting caught at restaurants by paparazzi.”   
Ugh. Friends. All Nino wanted after a long day of work was to sleep, play video games, or hang out with Jun. Or all three. But Jun just had to be a social butterfly, who constantly needed to have friends around. There was Toma, who, though Nino loved the man to death, was an incredibly annoying drunk. Then there was Shun, who, when drunk (and sometimes when sober too) would not shut up about his daughter. He was the worst doting father Nino had ever met. And of course, Jun’s other friends included cool and attractive celebrities that Nino didn’t really fit in with. Nino had no clue how he’d be able to deal with having people at his house all the time.   
Nino knew that Jun got lonely incredibly easy, (he hugs pillows when he sleeps alone, for crying out loud) but now that he’s going to be living with his boyfriend, surely he won’t need constant attention from others, right? Nino just hoped that he wouldn’t have to be social all the time.

 

“Jun, how the hell are you going to have people over without telling them that I, you know, LIVE HERE.”  
“Well it’s not like Shun and Toma don’t know we’re dating.”   
Nino groaned.  
“But I have no clue what to do about the rest of my friends who don’t know.”   
“They are going to wonder why I am suddenly a part of your friendly gatherings. And I don’t fit in with them, so how is that going to work? It’s not like they’ll suddenly accept me into their group.”   
“They aren’t _that_ clique-y.”  
Nino gave Jun a look.  
“Alright, fine, I won’t have them over if you’re around, okay?”   
Nino smirked.  
“Good. I get Jun all to myself!”   
“Shut up!”

 

Nino – 1 Jun – 1  
**************************************** ********************************  
Finding a way to share the space in their apartment was yet another nightmare.

“No way in hell.”  
“What?”   
“All of these boxes contain video games?” Jun asked, while looking at a stack of boxes labeled ‘Games’, ‘Consoles’, and ‘Controllers’ that were now piled up in their living room.  
“Yup,” Nino said, while placing yet another box on top of them.  
“Nope. Not in the living room.”   
“Then they are going in our bedroom.”   
“No! I will not have my bedroom cluttered with cords!”   
“Living room it is, then.”   
“Put them in another room! There are plenty of rooms in this apartment.”   
“So I’ll have to play videos games in a room alone? I can’t even sit with you on the couch while playing?”   
“Kazu-“   
“What’s the point of living together if we’re going to be separated all the time?”   
“But-“   
“I just want to spend time with you!”   
Jun gave in to Nino’s pouting face.   
“Fine, we’ll build shelves for you to put them on.”   
“No, you’ll build shelves!” Nino pressed a kiss to Jun’s cheek, and went outside to grab more boxes from his car.

 

Nino – 2 Jun – 1  
************************************************************************

“KAZU!”  
“What now?”   
“Why is my closet filled with video games?!?!”   
“Your closet? Is every closet in this big-ass apartment yours? You are already taking up most of our bedroom closet with your shit! Certainly you don’t need all of those clothes. You’ll never wear half of them!”   
“I built shelves in the living ro-“   
“Okay. Why don’t you go look at them?”

Jun walked into the living room and looked at the shelves. His jaw dropped when he realized that the shelves were already full.   
“AGH! You don’t need all of these games! Get rid of some of them!”   
“If you get rid of some of your clothes.”   
Jun was silent.   
“Checkmate.”   
“Ugh. Fine!” Jun grumbled as put a few more boxes containing clothes and accessories into a spare room.  
There was no way in hell he would part with his clothes.

 

Nino – 3 Jun – 1   
************************************************************************

Once they had finally settled in, the hot-cold issue arose.

Jun got hot too easily. He continued to crank the air conditioner and make their bedroom freezing, and Nino, who was always cold, was seriously pissed.

“Jun, it’s fucking cold. Turn the AC off!”  
“Are you kidding me? It’s too hot to turn it off!”   
“You’re wasting money and I’m shivering. Come on!”   
“It’s all about the money, huh?”   
“No, I’m c-c-c-cold.”   
“How about _I_ warm you up then?” Jun suggested, with a grin and a dangerous look in his eyes.

Nino removed his clothes in record time. He couldn’t turn down that proposal, now could he?

Nino – 3 Jun – 2   
************************************************************************

Jun quickly grew sick of seeing Nino fail to take care of himself. It was like he was practically watching his boyfriend slowly dying before him. Jun couldn’t stand how unhealthy Nino looked.   
“Hey, pause the game.”   
“Why? I’m fighting a boss, I don’t want to stop here.”   
“How long will it be?”   
“A few minutes.”

Jun patiently waited until Nino cleared the boss fight.  
“What did you want?”   
“I made lunch. You haven’t eaten today. Come on, take a break.”   
Jun was vaguely annoyed that Nino was so preoccupied by his game that he hadn’t even noticed that Jun was cooking, but Jun tried not to let it get to him.   
“...Fine. Thanks.”

Jun watched as Nino slowly ate the food before him.  
“Kazunari.”   
“Yes?” Nino whipped his head in Jun’s direction. Not even Jun referred to him as Kazunari that often.   
“I want you to promise me that you’ll try to eat better. And exercise, even if it’s just a little bit.”   
Nino groaned.  
“Your health is the most important thing. I don’t want to see you get sick.”   
“But I don’t want to! It’s hard for me, you know?”   
“I know it’s hard. But just try. Please. You’ve always said that you’d never leave Arashi of your own volition. But if you keep this up, you’ll be the one who has to leave first. And you don’t want that, right?”   
Jun was right. Nino never wanted to leave Arashi. He didn’t want to have to step down due to poor health.  
“I’ll try.”   
“Promise?”   
“Promise.”   
Jun smiled and pressed a kiss to Nino’s lips.

 

Nino – 3 Jun – 3   
************************************************************************

 

That wasn’t the extent of Jun and Nino’s disagreements; rather, all of that only took place within a month! Nino was certain that him and Jun would never stop arguing, but the important part was that they were able to work it out in the end. Besides, since both of them had a large competitive side, they managed to find enjoyment in trying to win their arguments. And despite the rough start, Jun and Nino were good for each other, and enjoyed coming home to see the other after a long day of work.

Nino was really glad that he moved in with Jun. And he couldn’t help but brag to Jun that he had won more arguments, even if Jun wasn’t quite sure that was true.

Then again, he wasn’t really keeping score anyway.


End file.
